It is known to attach a printed circuit board to an attachment plate adhered or otherwise affixed to a rear surface of a mirror element, such as an electro-optic reflective element assembly or a prismatic reflective element. In order to attach the printed circuit board to the attachment plate, various connectors or clips may be employed at the attachment plate and/or the circuit board. The attachment plate is typically adhered to the rear surface of the mirror element or substrate, such as via a suitable adhesive or tape or the like. The printed circuit board has a rigid printed board or substrate that is cut or formed to a desired form and has conductive traces and circuitry applied to or placed on or attached to the board. The attachment plate and printed board/substrate include multiple parts and components at the rear of the mirror element, which may be costly to manufacture and assemble. The multiple components also add to the size, weight and volume requirements for the circuit board, which thus may add to the size and weight of the mirror assembly. Also, the printed board or substrate material may add to the weight and to the cost of the mirror assembly.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an interior rearview mirror assembly that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.